<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>标准，但不够地道 by kutnahorabones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189989">标准，但不够地道</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones'>kutnahorabones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 站街梗</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria在出差时遇到了一个站街男人，她把这个男人带回了酒店。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>标准，但不够地道</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>法语里“您”和“你”是明确不同的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿斯托利亚·马尔福开了一天的会，总算在晚上十点听到了休会通告。她没有像其他与会者一样搭车、幻影移形或是直接走飞路网，而是步行回酒店。这一天她实在太累了，身心俱疲，正打算呼吸一下巴黎春天夜晚的新鲜空气，然后回酒店舒舒服服洗个热水澡，明天，也就是周六，睡到自然醒，然后去吃一顿这间酒店最出名的brunch。她相信待一套餐吃到最后的蒙布朗，再来一杯espresso，她的元气就能恢复了。当然，最让她期待的是按照约定，她的丈夫德拉科·马尔福会在明天早上直接到酒店餐厅等她。<br/>
巴黎夜色不消说自然是很美，风也比伦敦的要柔和。一路上她看着周遭的建筑和街头的行人很快就到了酒店的接口。<br/>
“夫人，您需要服务吗？”等红灯的时候突然有个压低的法语声音传来。<br/>
“不必了，谢谢。”她用法语回答，没有转头去看那个人，漠然看着远处，脚步往远离那个人的方向挪了挪。<br/>
“我会给您一个非常难忘的夜晚。”那人上前一步。<br/>
她依然没看他，“真的不必了，我没有这个爱好。”<br/>
那人依旧努力营销，“带我回去，您不会后悔。”<br/>
“我有丈夫。”<br/>
“但他不在您身边对吗？”<br/>
“明天他就来了。”<br/>
“如果您度过一个销魂的夜晚，明天您的丈夫也会觉得您更魅力的。”<br/>
“抱歉，假如您坚持下去的话，我可能不得不报警了，先生。”她转过头，看到男人把帽檐抬了抬。<br/>
她先是惊讶，然后嘴角扬起一丝几乎察觉不出来的微笑，“价钱？”<br/>
“价钱在服务完成之后根据您的接受度定，您可以体验过后再给，您这样的太太不会赖账，我相信。”<br/>
她凝视夜色下男人自信中掩饰不住挑逗的眼神，轻轻点了点头。<br/>
绿灯亮了，她径直朝前走，男人默默跟了上来。</p><p>酒店的外观很古老，室内设计理念却是非常先进。<br/>
他们一进门，门锁就自动扣上，灯光也按照夜晚模式打开，流明、角度和色温都恰到好处。男人在门廊暖黄的灯光里急不可耐地把她按在墙上，一只手拉下她的领口，轻轻噬咬她的胸口，一只手捞起她的大腿。<br/>
她头颈后仰，任他在雪白胸口留下吻痕，她心跳和呼吸都迅速急促了起来，伸手去拉松了他的领带，他顺势把领带和外套都扔在地上，阿斯托利亚的连身裙也被他拉下了半边，内衣的蕾丝暴露在空气中。<br/>
尽管房间已经调试到最适宜的温度，她还是稍微冷到了，她用力挣脱出来，“我要先洗个澡。”<br/>
“您也可以做完之后再洗，”他放低了声音，“您不必在意。”<br/>
“不，我今天很累了，我头发上都是会场里的烟味，”阿斯托利亚靠着墙，头发凌乱，低垂眼帘看着男人，“洗个澡能让我精神也好一点。”<br/>
男人把她的头发揉得更乱，向侧旁让开，“当然，我希望您用最好的状态迎接我。”<br/>
“迎接你？先生，你是否太过自负了？”阿斯托利亚往浴室走，背对着他，“当然，耽误你的时间我会算在账单里。”<br/>
“夫人，您真的太体贴了，要是所有的客户都像您一样，那我赚钱就容易多了。”<br/>
“嗯？”阿斯托利亚回头，“你做这行很久了吗？接待过很多客户吗？”<br/>
“我们这行不公开从业经历。”男人扬起下巴。</p><p>阿斯托利亚选了热带雨林模式，在从天而降的热水和鸟鸣里舒服得哼起了歌。<br/>
在她快要充完身上的泡泡时，她感觉有人打开了玻璃门。<br/>
水汽里她看不清他的身体，只是看到他走了进来，身上仅剩的白衬衫和内裤被淋湿了，紧贴在身上，勾出紧致腰腹。她吸了口气。<br/>
男人没说话，从她背后开始吮吸、用牙齿研磨，一只手向下探索，一只手揉着她的乳房。她很快就湿了，他的两根手指进去搅动，他把点把握得太好，她很快腿软得快要站不住，扶住墙壁大口喘气。<br/>
她转过身，看到男人的阴茎已经翘了起来，“这时候我该怎么做？"<br/>
男人的声音依然冷静，"您出去做您的日常护理就好。”<br/>
她贪恋地看了一眼，装作若无其事走出浴室，玻璃门隔绝了里面的水声音，无比静谧，仿佛一切没有发生过，她愣了一会儿，开始做自己的例行护理。在涂身体乳时她摸到了自己的大腿内侧，那种感觉又回来了，让她一阵头晕目眩。<br/>
她擦干自己后穿上自己带的丝绸睡袍，而男人出来后只能穿酒店提供的毛巾质地的那种，掩盖住了她刚摸到的肌肉。真可惜，她暗自心想。<br/>
她从酒柜里拿了红酒，——按照她预先的要求，酒店已经帮她醒好了。她倒了两杯，一杯给他。<br/>
“这酒很贵。”他喝了一口。<br/>
“你懂红酒？”<br/>
“如果这杯酒不从我的账单里扣，我会喝掉它。”<br/>
“当然不会，”她笑起来，“反正酒店的账单也不是我付，是我的丈夫。”<br/>
他举了一下酒杯，“那就谢谢他，祝他健康。”<br/>
“他非常健康。”她跟他隔空碰杯。<br/>
“你这样的职业，——恕我冒昧，为什么会懂红酒？”阿斯托利亚走到小圆几边，男人抢先一步走过去帮她拉开椅子，姿态却很舒展。她坐下，示意他也坐下。<br/>
“我并不是专业做这个的，”他坐到她对面，“我白天有自己的工作。”<br/>
“哦？”她并没有问下去，她想，这样的关系，还是等他自己说下去比较好。<br/>
“说说您的工作，您说您刚从会场出来？您开了什么会？”<br/>
“是一个……具体来说很繁杂的会，牵涉到很多方面的利益，每一方当然都扯皮，语焉不详，言辞含糊，实则不肯让步或者承担责任。”<br/>
“那您是这个会议的……”<br/>
“联席主席。”<br/>
“哇哦。”男人感叹一声。<br/>
她笑了笑，“其实就是从中协调的一个中间人而已。”<br/>
“听起来就很让人头痛的工作，”他点头，“何况您还是个外国人。”<br/>
“这倒没什么，这是个国际会议，我们用英语和法语同时交流，”她把腿搁到圆几上，很舒服地靠在椅背上，“你不应该知道我是外国人，我一直跟你说法语。”<br/>
“您的小舌音实在太标准了，没有一个漏掉或者弱化。只有初学法语的外国人才会这么在意。”<br/>
“所以，标准，但不地道？”<br/>
“差不多可以这么说，如果您多听法国人说话，一定会有突飞猛进的进步。”<br/>
“我的法语是我丈夫教的，在来开会之前，其实我并没有什么机会说这么多法语，我很缺乏练习。”<br/>
“那您的丈夫的法语一定非常好，他把您教得很好。”<br/>
“是，当然，他教我很多事，”她意味深长地看着他，“每件事都教得很好。”<br/>
他没有继续聊下去，放下酒杯，低下头，舔她的脚趾头。她有点猝不及防但很快他已经顺着她的小腿摸了上去。<br/>
丝绸睡袍的下摆被拨开——春光暴露无遗。他在她大腿内侧撕咬吮吸了一会儿，却绕过了那处最隐秘的所在，拉开了她睡袍的系带，布料以优美的弧线落下，他把她拉着站了起来，“夫人，我们在床上会更好。”<br/>
她轻轻摇摇头，太舒服了，她只想躺着。<br/>
“那就在这里。”男人十分善解人意，俯下身，含住她的乳尖，用舌尖逗弄了一会儿，她忍不住开始哼哼。他把她抱起来，她没有反对。<br/>
他们还是到了床上，就像他所建议的那样。她只能触摸到他那件白色毛巾质地睡袍——太败兴了，她顺着浴袍的领口看下去，不过只能看到胸部而已——男人很瘦，紧紧扎住的腰带让他几乎淹没在这件均码浴袍里。她拉开了系带，男人脱掉了浴袍，“夫人，很好，这需要您的配合，会让我知道该让您更快乐。“<br/>
她不知道他刚才在浴室里还做了什么，只是看到他内裤前端顶起仿佛快要爆炸，她忍不住伸手取够那处所在，他即时发现了，在她耳畔低语，“夫人，您真的太美了。”然后抓住她的手，引导她脱她的内裤，阴茎几乎是弹到了她的手上，她忍不住握住，滚烫，坚硬，这让她胸口的起伏幅度更大了。<br/>
他引导她握住自己的坚硬，牙齿从耳垂磨到了她的胸口。乳尖的微痛让她忍不住叫出了声，可他的嘴唇要离开的时候，她却按住了他的后脑勺。她从不这样。她过去从没有这样急切过。她意识到了这一点，脸变得更红了，红到了锁骨。<br/>
他发现了，可却还不肯进入。他专心吮吸她两腿之间的小豆，很快地便又把她带上了一次顶峰。她连脚趾头都酥麻了，他才毫不费力地滑入。他们同时长长地叹了一口气。她只顾着贪婪地抚摸他解释地臀部，而他的律动，大部分时候顺着她的节奏，偶尔出其不意，于是，尽管纯粹是感官的游戏，却带了一种调情般的作弄。就在她快感快要累积到崩溃的时候，他突然退了出去。<br/>
“求你……”她呢喃自语。<br/>
“我会给您更好的。”<br/>
他从她背后重新进入，扶助她的腿，这个角度的撞击更激烈、更直接，她无师自通地揉自己的小豆，很快便尖叫失声。<br/>
他终于射了出来。他们面对面躺着，她喘息如脱水的鱼，往前凑想要吻他的嘴唇，他用食指按压住，“夫人，我们这行不出卖吻。”<br/>
“哦？”她压制住被拒绝的愠怒，“那倒是说说你们出卖什么？”<br/>
“服务啊，难道这些还不够吗？您是否需要长期订购？我可以……”<br/>
“不用。”<br/>
“绝对不会骚扰您的正常生活，夫人，时间上完全可以看您的安排。”<br/>
“不用。”<br/>
“这次有什么让您不满意的吗？”男人的声音听起来有点委屈。<br/>
“没有，非常好。”她看到他微微撅起的嘴唇，声音也不再那么拒人于千里之外。她捧过他的脸，不容他质疑，深深吻他。男人仿佛打开了压抑很久的闸门，舌尖滑入她的口腔，肆意探索，直到他们的肢体又重新不由自主地扭动纠缠在一起。<br/>
她放开他的脸，撩开他淡金色的额发，凝视他灰蓝色的眼睛，“一场意外又完美的性爱当然时我想要的，可是，我最想要的，是你的吻，Draco。”<br/>
————————<br/>
“你搞什么？站街还要纠正我法语发音不够地道。”<br/>
“我给自己设定是高智商上流社会站街男，你都没有看过《白昼美人》吗？”<br/>
——————————<br/>
阿斯托利亚没有吃到她最爱的brunch。因为第二天枕边人强烈要求他们必须以夫妻身份再来一次。</p><p>注：《白昼美人》是一部法国经典电影，讲一个上流社会妇女“业余”从事色情行业。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>